


Makkachin, Social Media Superstar

by TheLittleSeven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Doggie bonding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on cute dog videos, bring a toothbrush, makkachin is immortal, seriously, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleSeven/pseuds/TheLittleSeven
Summary: Join the Katsuki-Nikiforovs on their social media adventures with their youngest Katsuki-Nikiforov, Makkachin!orrrrrCute dog videos re-imagined on the Skate family. Lots of fluff.





	1. Different Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Quincy the dog.

Video description: [ _The phone camera rustles and is facing down, Victor’s feet are in view, walking from the kitchen to the living room. The camera then tilts up as he approaches the couch, Yuuri can be seen with Makkachin draped all over his lap._

_“Hey Makkaaa..?” Victor sing-songed with the sweetest voice he can manage, “Can I just uhh.. borrow your papa Yuuri for a seco-” Before Victor’s hand even got an inch close to Yuuri, The brown fluff growls and darts off barking wildly, scaring and chasing Victor off._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHSFJKNSVVSDSJFGDNAABFSJSKNNKSN!” Victor runs away and girlishly screams, sounding like an actual keyboard mash, while Yuuri can be heard cackling in the background._

_“Ugh, selfish muuch?? Oh well, I guess that’s a no..” The silver haired man mutters as the video abruptly ends._ ]

 

 _Liked by_ **_Katsuki-y_ ** _and 506,476 others_

 **v-nikiforov** Why is she like this :( #rude #ButIwoulddothesameTBH

_View all 107,293 comments_

**Iceblades2101** awww She’s too cuuuteeeeee!!

 **KatsuKatsu** #relatable

 **Katsuki-y** she loves me more <3

 **v-nikiforov** @ **Katsuki-y** I would say “no she doesn’t” but I would be lying if I said that.

 

* * *

 

Video description: [ _Yuuri can be heard giggling as he walks up to their bed where Victor is propped up on the headboard scratching Makka’s head, which is resting on the Russian man’s thigh._

_“Makka babyyy!!” Yuuri cooed out to the poodle. Makka lifts her head curiously as Yuuri’s hand comes into frame and gently pets the fluff ball._

_“Can I borrow your papa for a sec? I promise it’ll be fast.” If dogs could talk, the huff that the poodle let out was so painfully dismissive that it could be translated to ‘Yeah sure whatever take your time’. Makka then stood up, trotted to where Yuuri was standing at the edge of the bed and gave him a happy borf and a big doggie smile while she licks the Japanese man’s hand, prompting him to pet the pupper._

_Victor, who was watching the whole scene play out, let out a gasp in mock offence with his hand on his chest. “Makka! How dare you!! I’m the one who raised you all these years!!” He then put up a hand to his forehead, pretending to faint. “My child! Leaving me for a cute, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous man!!! ...Can’t blame her though, the man is very attractive..”_

_Victor then looks up at Yuuri and Makkachin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m gonna tickle both of you for revenge.” He declares and he darts off in Yuuri’s direction “VITYA NOOO-” Yuuri screams while laughing before the video cuts off._ ]

 

 _Liked by_ **_v-nikiforov_ ** _,_ **_YuutopiaAkatsuki_ ** _and 468,098 others_

 **Katsuki-y** @ **v-nikiforov** Told you she loves me more!! #thetruth #ticklefights

_View all 267,423 comments_

**YuutopiaAkatsuki** Mom says makka loves her and dad the most, though. I disagree. Makka loves her aunt Mari best, doesn’t she? ;) -Mari

 **Katsuki-y** @ **YuutopiaAkatsuki** Maaaaaaaybe..

 **v-nikiforov** I may have won the tickle fight, but the Katsukis still won Makka’s heart.. </3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuhh hiiiii.  
> I'm back, but with a Makkachin fic this time!!  
> This is my attempt at fluff and humor, and also my first multi chapter fic.  
> There's more to this, as you can see, and there is A LOT MORE, I'm telling you. (Because I love Makkachin Very much)  
> Should I keep posting more chapters?? Tell me in the comments!  
> Also, I'm a beginner in writing fanfics, actually, writing in general, so please tell me if anything is weird or something, and I'll try my best to improve it! ( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ
> 
> P.S. I'm also new to posting on ao3, I'm not even sure where this note'll show up, lol will it be at the end of the chapter or the series??? I dunno. So I'll have to fix things when I upload the next chapter. See you!!


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans don't deserve such beautiful and loving creatures like dogs..

Yuuri, who just finished a very thorough grocery shopping spree, shrugs off his shoes and coat when he enters the apartment and calls out “ただいま!! (Tadaima!! , I’m home!!)”.

Usually, Makkachin and Victor would race and stumble over each other to greet Yuuri at the door first (they even have a point system for that, whoever reaches Yuuri first, gets a point.).

However, none of that happened today.

A soft voice followed by a “boof boof” can be heard from the couple’s bedroom. Yuuri quickly put away the groceries then went to investigate and quietly walked up to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

“-and maybe the red sweater can go with the dark grey jeans?”

“Boof”

“Aww alright maybe just black jeans?”

“Woof woof!”

“Great choice Makka! Speaking of dark jeans, Remember when I was 19, I picked out a T-shirt with the ugliest shade of orange and thought that was a good idea?”

A disgusted sounding “borf” answered.

“I know, right? Thank god for the color black, they go with everything!! It definitely saved me from a disaster, jeez.”

Now, Yuuri had been living with his husband and doggie child for almost 3 years now, and has not yet witness this happen before. They never cease to surprise him.

“What the Hell?” Yuuri whispered.

And he whips out his phone.

 

* * *

 

Video description: [ _Victor can be seen bustling in and out of their walk in closet, seemingly talking to a person, with nobody else in the room besides Makkachin._

_“-then he walked out on the catwalk and snatched everyone’s weaves! He looked so stunning, how can someone look so stunning in sportswear?? No wonder Mizuno begged him to do the photoshoot!!”_

_In answer to that, a series of excited barks and snorts can be heard._

_“Oh my gosh, that’s right!!! How could I forget the collab with sanrio!! They turned my Yuuri into Pochayuuri, and it’s the cutest!! Oh Makka, I know how much you love those plushies!”_

_“Woof Woof, Borf Borf”, Makkachin replied._

_“Oh and the Pochamoos!! I’ve seen the earlier designs and I almost melted on the spot! You’re gonna love them, Makka.”_

_Another chain of “woof”s and “borf”s followed._

_“Yes, yes. I can’t wait either-” Victor looks up from the clothes on the bed and notices Yuuri with his phone held up, recording the whole conversation. “Hello, Solnyshko! How long have you been standing there? C’mere!!”_

_The camera man walks closer to the silver haired man._

_“Were you actually talking to Makkachin this whole time???”_

_“Uhhhh.. Yeah?_

_Yuuri snickers and the video ends._ ]

 

_Liked by_ ** _v-nikiforov_** _,_ ** _seung-gillee_** _and 506,728 others_

**Katsuki-y** @ **v-nikiforov** please explain please #whatisgoingon

_View all 124,477 comments_ **  
** **v-nikiforov** her first words were “Treat please”

**Katsuki-y** @ **v-nikiforov** please teach me how to converse in dog so I can tell her to stop munching on our slippers..

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when the couple were both tucked in bed, nose deep in their phones scrolling through their social media, Yuuri remembered what happened earlier.

“Vitenka..?”

“Mmyyeah?”

“How did you do that with Makka? Having conversations with her, I mean. Can she really understand you??”

Victor shrugged. “I’d like to think she understands me, and maybe she actually does, but I think it’s similar to a ‘command’? It’s just that, I’ve been all alone for so long,” Victor looked away from Yuuri for a second with sad eyes, but only briefly, then looked back with a fond expression replacing the sadness, remembering that he won’t ever have to be alone again with his husband by his side, “with only Makkachin as my company, she was the only one I can talk to without any sort of filter. No Victor Nikiforov, Five-time GPF Champion, King of surprises. Just Victor. I kept talking to her, I talked to her so much that she probably learned to respond to me. Makka’s a smart dog, she listens to my tone, observes my emotions, and just, respond accordingly..? I guess? She took care of me more than I can ever take care of her. With that, I’m very grateful to her.” Victor smiled and brought his hand to cup his husband's cheek. "But I guess I can be 'just Victor' whenever I'm with you, now."

By the time Victor finished talking, Yuuri looked like he was about to cry.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“It’s nothing.. I just remembered Vicchan, is all.” the Japanese man looked even sadder as he mentioned his dog. “Vicchan was the same to me. He always knew when I was sad, whenever I cried on my bed, he would lick away the tears. Whenever I’m excited, he’d bring all his favorite toys and dump them on my bed so we could play together for hours. I just feel sad that I couldn’t return the favor.” At this point, there were unshed tears resting on Yuuri’s eyes. “I couldn’t even say goodbye.. I feel angry at myself because no matter how long I was gone, Vicchan waited for me. Mari would tell me that he would whine at my bedroom door and wait for me to open it and greet him, only to find out that I wasn’t there. He probably waited for me, until the last second of his life..” The tears did not have a chance to fall, as Victor was already wiping them away. “I didn’t deserve Vicchan..”

“Oh honey, come here.” Victor’s arm wrapped around his husband’s waist, and Yuuri burrowed against the silver haired man’s chest, while Victor other hand went up to stroke Yuuri’s hair.

“It’s alright solnyshko.. We skaters have to pay such a big price to achieve our dreams, I’ve been there, but I’ll never regret taking the path I took to get here.”

“Me too, Vitenka. I just miss him very much..”

“Maybe you’ll get to see him again someday.”

Yuuri looked up and into the eyes that reminded him of the ocean in Hasetsu, eyes that reminded him of his home in the little town in Japan, and eyes that reminded him of the home he’s building with the man he loves, “I hope so. But for now, I think I’ll settle for this Vicchan.” He says as he boops Victor’s nose and leans in to kiss him.

They kissed for a long time, but even a second felt like a thousand years to them. They didn’t know how long they kissed until they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhhh well  
> It got kinda sad..? ish?  
> I just feel like dogs are the most precious creatures of the earth.  
> Give them even an ounce of your love and they'll give you all of theirs.  
> Hug your doggos after reading this and tell them you love them even if they munch on your slippers.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> Tell me what you think in the comments, also if you find any mistakes, tell me as well!  
> Until the next chapter! Byebyeeeeeeee ( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ


	3. The "V" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this doggo.

Video description: [Victor is on the driver’s seat driving, while Yuuri sits at the back with Makkachin. “Alright guys,” The silver haired man says while he makes brief eye contact with the camera to address the audience. “Yuuri, my evil husband over there at the back, promised me 10,000 extra kisses on top of the unlimited kisses he promised me when he signed our marriage contract, _if_ I agreed to be the bad guy and break the news to Makka, that we’re not actually going to Disneyland, but the ve-” “Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” Victor caught himself, Yuuri shushed him and covered Makkachin’s ears at the same time before the Russian man slipped up and said the word. _The “V” word._

“That was too close, Vitya!”

“Well, we’re going to tell her anyway, Solnyshko..”

“You mean _you’re_ going to tell her anyway,” Yuuri reminded him. “And also, we have to actually be close to the-” Yuuri brings up his hand to cover Makka’s ears again and whispers very softly, so softly that it’s almost inaudible, “ _Vet,_ before you tell her. Just incase Makka does the thing with her eyes and whine, in which we’ll then feel bad and turn the car around, and have to schedule the appointment _again_ . So if we’re near _“the place”_ while Makka whines, she won’t have enough time to persuade us to turn the car around and go back home and feed her peanut butter.”

Victor snorts and laughs while the Japanese man makes direct eye contact with the camera. “Just so you guys know, That _has_ happened before, when I asked _a certain someone_ , to bring our baby Makka to _“the place”_ , only for him to come home not even twenty minutes later sniffling and wailing _‘But darling, our baby was crying! She was crying big, fat, doggie tears!! I couldn’t do that to her!’_ ” Yuuri said as he mocked Victor (with a horrible exaggerated russian accent).

“Okay, first off, I don’t talk with that horrible accent-” “Bahaha-” “-And second, you would’ve done the same, don’t even try to deny it!!” Victor pouted.

Both of them burst into giggles, but abruptly stop as they see their destination coming closer and closer. The building was small, only two stories and looking very modern.

“Alright, Vitya. Go ahead and tell Makka where we are.”

Victor can hear the badly suppressed laughter from Yuuri as he steeled himself for the incoming hatred from his doggie child for the next following days for what he’s about to say. He turned around and look directly into Makka’s eyes. Makka, oblivious to what her papa is going to say, surges forward and licks Victor’s face with all the love she can put in her doggie kisses.

“Makkachin, my child, my lovely pooch, my brown sunshine, my other love of my life, my beauti-” “Viiiiityaaaaaaaa” “erm- .. Makkachin, baby,.. We’re not going to Disneyland..”

The brown fluff, very similar to her papa, has very selective hearing, and probably only heard the “Disneyland” part of the sentence, started wagging her tail excitedly, but stopped instantly when she heard the next words that came out of her beloved papa’s mouth.  

“We’re at the vet.”

The word “Vet” seemed to echo around the car before Makkachin immediately started freaking out and whining, while Yuuri tried to stop Makkachin from tearing a hole through the roof of the car.

“Awww Makka, I’m so sorry.., I’m so sorry honey, but we have to..”

The pooch kept whining and burrowing herself against the seat.

“Makka pleaaaasee we’re here already, I’m sorry but it’s for your own good....”

Yuuri kept giggling at Victor the whole time, but as funny as it was to watch his husband beg their doggie child for forgiveness, he took mercy on him and helped him comfort Makka.

By the end of the video, Yuuri was trying to wrestle Makkachin out the door and Victor looked like he was about to cry actual tears while he was babbling apologies.

“Vitya, stop crying and help me get Makka out!!”

“But Yuuuuuuriii, Makka will hate me forever!!!”

“Vitya, we’re about to miss her appointment!”

“We can always reschedule..”

“Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, there will be no kisses for you.”

Victor then scrambles out of the car and proceeds to help his husband get Makkachin out of the car.

The video cuts to Victor kneeling on the ground in their apartment trying to offer Makkachin treats, which she quickly gobbles from Victor’s hand and turns away from him every single time he offers her a treat while Yuuri cackles behind the camera.]

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**We’re not actually going to Disneyland, Makka.. :(**

109,259 views                                                                                                                                      Likes 2k / Dislikes 42 **Share** **•••**

**TheKatsukiNikiforovs**   **SUBSCRIBED**

Description v 

 

Victor and I take Makka to the *whispers* vet, with a few difficulties. Watch Victor struggle through Makkachin’s wrath afterwards. - Yuuri

 

**SHOW MORE**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

46k Comments / Sort by

 

Add a public comment..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, how do people grind out 30k words per chapter??  
> This was all I could do ahahhahaha  
> Oh well, hope you guys liked this, tell me about your own doggie going to the vet! :)  
> See you guys! ( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ


End file.
